Despicable Me Movies in Sonic Style
Despicable Me is a 2010 American computer-animated 3D family crime comedy film from Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment that was released on July 9, 2010 in the United States. The first Illumination Entertainment production, it was directed by Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud, based on an original story by Sergio Pablos. The film stars the voice of Sonic the Hedgehog as Gru, a super-villain who adopts three girls (Maria the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and Cream the Rabbit) from an orphanage and Mephiles the Dark as Vector, a rival of Gru who steals the Great Pyramid of Giza. When Gru learns of Vector's heist, he plans an even greater heist to shrink and steal the Earth's moon. Despicable Me (2010) Gru (Sonic), a super-villain, has his pride injured when an unknown super-villain steals the Great Pyramid of Giza, an action that is described by his colleague Dr. Nefario (Dr. Eggman) as making "all other villains look lame." Gru decides to do better, with the assistance of Dr. Nefario, by shrinking and stealing the moon, an idea based on his childhood dream of being an astronaut, which was always discouraged by his mother, Marlena (Linsey). The plan is quite expensive and Gru seeks a loan from the Bank of Evil where the president Mr. Perkins (Scourge) was impressed by the plan, but will only provide the money if Gru can obtain a shrink ray first. Gru and his minions steal a shrink ray from a secret base in Asia, but the up-and-coming super-villain, Vector (Mephiles), who was also responsible for the Pyramid theft, immediately steals it from Gru. Gru attempts to break into Vector's fortress to get the shrink ray back, but was defeated by numerous booby traps. However, he notices the 3 orphan girls Margo (Maria), Edith (Rouge) and Agnes (Cream) easily walk into the base to sell Vector cookies. Gru, faking his credentials as a Dentist, made by his minions at random, adopts the girls from Miss Hattie's Home for Girls, planning on using them to infiltrate Vector's base, so he can steal the shrink ray back. However, Gru has much difficulty nurturing them properly between their own rambunctiousness, their ballet classes and his own ineptitude as a parent. Eventually, Gru and the girls arrive at Vector's fortress and Gru manages to steal the shrink ray. Then, the girls suggest a day at a vibrant theme park - Funland. Gru agrees, believing that he can leave the girls there, but when he attempts to leave them upon a rollercoaster, he was told by the attendant that they can't ride without an adult - to his dismay. Then, he was dragged around the theme park for the day, eventually warming up to the girls after they compliment him over blowing up a rigged carnival game. Later, Gru contacts Mr. Perkins, stating that he has finally got the shrink ray in his possession, but Perkins rejects him again after Margo, Edith, and Agnes interrupt the meeting and denounces his success as a villain and end funding to Gru. As Gru mopes and sulks about it at home, the girls offer the contents of their piggy bank to fund the plan. His minions then hand over their own savings. Gru, inspired, sacrifices parts of his lair to construct the spacecraft. Gru plans to steal the moon when it is nearest the Earth, but this ends up being the same day as the girls' ballet recital. Gru becomes conflicted and Dr. Nefario, seeing this as interfering with the plan, arranges for the girls to be returned to the orphanage. Around the same time, Mr. Perkins informs Vector (who's actually Mr. Perkins' son) of Gru's possession of the shrink ray and the adoption of the three girls, inciting Vector to take action. Gru proceeds with his plan to steal the moon, successfully shrinking it to fit in his hand (with a brief prior attempt by Vector to latch onto the rocket where he is promptly electrocuted), but is too late to attend the recital. Then, he finds a note from Vector who has kidnapped the girls, telling him to give him the moon in exchange for them. After arriving at Vector's lair, Gru readily makes the trade, but Vector reneges on the deal, flying off with the girls and the moon, much to Gru's anger. Meanwhile, Dr. Nefario has discovered that the effects of the shrink ray are temporary. The bigger the object was originally, the faster it will regain its original size. As the moon starts to expand in Vector's ship, Gru, Dr. Nefario and the minions pull off a daring mid-air rescue of the girls just as the moon explodes out from Vector's ship and launches itself back into orbit with Vector trapped on the moon forever with one of Gru's minions still floating in space. Some time later, Gru has readopted the girls and treats them as his daughters, writing them a bedtime storybook framed around his own experience - named One Big Unicorn. The girls perform their own ballet recital for Gru, his mother, Dr. Nefario and the minions with the movie ending as they all get on stage to dance to "You Should Be Dancing" and seeing the moon in its rightful place. A final shot shows Vector dancing on the moon with the anti-gravity afflicted minion. Sonic turn around.jpg|Sonic as Gru, a supervillain|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Mephiles the Dark 4.jpg|Mephiles as Victor "Vector" Perkins, Mr. Perkins' son|link=Mephiles the Dark Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefario, Gru's personal and friendly scientist|link=Dr. Eggman Linsey Thorndyke.jpg|Linsey as Marlena, Gru's mother who always berates her son|link=Linsey Thorndyke Maria's beautiful.jpg|Maria as Margo, the oldest of the three girls|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Edith, the middle sister of the three girls|link=Rouge the Bat Cream laughing.jpg|Cream as Agnes, the youngest sister of the three girls who has an obsession with unicorns|link=Cream the Rabbit Scourge the Hedgehog .jpg|Scourge as Mr. Perkins, the President of the Bank of Evil and Vector's father|link=Scourge the Hedgehog Victoria the Hedgehog.jpg|Victoria as Miss Hattie, a dominating woman that runs Miss Hattie's Home for Girls|link=Victoria the Hedgehog Professor Gerald Robotnik 2.jpg|Professor Robotnik as Fred McDade, Gru's average neighbor who has difficulty understanding Gru|link=Professor Gerald Robotnik Despicable Me 2 A secret laboratory near the Arctic Circle is stolen by a mysterious vehicle using a giant magnet. The Anti-Villain League (AVL) recruits former super-villain Gru (Sonic), now a devoted father to Margo (Maria), Edith (Rouge) and Agnes (Cream) to find out which evil person stole the lab which contained a powerful mutagen known as PX-41 which can make indestructible and extremely aggressive monsters out of living organisms. This is as Gru, being an ex-villain, knows how villains work but refuses. Gru learns that Dr. Nefario (Dr. Eggman), his friend and assistant, has decided to leave him for new employment, because he "missed being evil." Gru reluctantly partners with undercover AVL agent Lucy Wilde (Amy Rose) and together they search The Paradise Shopping Mall where they are given a bakery called "Bake My Day" as their headquarters. Gru suspects Mexican restaurant owner Eduardo Perez (Knuckles) of being a super-villain called "El Macho", a bad guy who became Gru's inspiration for a villain who supposedly died after being TNT-laden, skysurfing a shark into the center of an active volcano. Gru and Lucy break into Eduardo's restaurant at night, but only find a jar of secret-recipe salsa and nothing to prove that Eduardo is the culprit. Meanwhile, Agnes expresses her wish of having a mother someday and suspects that Gru will fall in love with Lucy. Gru tells her that his relationship with Lucy is strictly professional. Gru and Lucy investigate wig merchant Floyd Eagle-san, but Gru is still suspicious of Eduardo. After the investigation, Gru is set up on a horrible dinner date with a woman named Shannon (Sally) who notices Gru's wig and threatens to humiliate him. Luckily, Lucy bumps into them and rescues him from the date by shooting Shannon with a tranquilizer dart. They take Shannon home and after they say good night, Gru realizes that Agnes was right: he has fallen in love with Lucy. The next day, the AVL arrests Floyd Eagle-san (who claims that he was framed) because an almost-empty mutagen jar was found in his shop. The investigation is closed and Lucy is reassigned to Australia. Before leaving, Lucy gives Gru her lipstick taser to remind him of her. This leaves Gru heartbroken because he loves her, but he cannot find the courage to ask her out on a date. Instead, he brings the girls to Eduardo's Cinco de Mayo party and finds proof that the Mexican restaurateur is in fact the super-villain El Macho. Gru discovers that he (and his helper, Dr. Nefario) have captured and mutated a large number of Gru's minions using the PX-41, turning them into insane, savage purple-furred monsters. El Macho plans to send rockets full of mutated Minions to major cities and achieve world domination. El Macho emphasizes that he and Gru could team up and they would become evil again followed by ruling the city, but Gru avoids answering and leaves with his daughter Margo who in the meantime has broken up with Eduardo's two-timing son, Antonio (Shadow) who had left Margo for another girl. In his vengeance, Gru uses his freeze-ray to freeze Antonio in a block of ice. On her flight to Australia, Lucy realizes that she has feelings for Gru, so she jumps out of the plane and hang-glides down to the party. She was captured by El Macho who knows that she was an AVL agent after Pollito, his pet chicken, retrieves her AVL ID badge from her purse. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario lets Gru know what is happening. In order to rescue Lucy, Gru visits El Macho along with two minions covered in purple cupcake frosting, pretending he was captured by two of the mutant creatures. Fighting alongside his daughters and Dr. Nefario, Gru and his team spray all of the mutated minions with awful-tasting jelly containing a powerful antidote that Dr. Nefario made, whereupon they revert to their friendly yellow state. El Macho then takes the mutagen himself, but Gru and Dr. Nefario overcome him using a fart gun and Lucy's lipstick-taser. Lucy has already strapped to a TNT-loaded shark rocket. Gru starts to untie her, but the rocket-launch remote button is pressed by El Macho's pet chicken Pollito. The rocket flies towards the same lava-spewing volcano where El Macho had previously faked his death. Lucy accepts Gru's invitation for a date and the pair dives into the safety of the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano. 147 dates later, Gru and Lucy are married and Margo, Edith and Agnes finally have a mother. The minions close with a rendition of "I Swear" and "Y.M.C.A" while the whole family dances. Then, a purple furry minion shows up, surprising the family. Credits scenes show three of the Minions auditioning for "Minions". Cast Sonic smiled 2.jpg|Sonic as Gru, a former villain who become a father|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy as Lucy Wilde, an Anti-Villain League agent and Gru's love interest|link=Amy Rose Knuckles smiled.jpg|Knuckles as Eduardo Perez/El Macho, an owner of a Mexican restaurant|link=Knuckles the Echidna Maria smiled.jpg|Maria as Margo, the oldest of the three girls and the overprotective of the trio|link=Maria the Hedgehog Rouge smiled 2.jpg|Rouge as Edith, the middle and tomboy of the three girls|link=Rouge the Bat Cream smiled.jpg|Cream as Agnes, the youngest child of the three girls who's obsessed with unicorns|link=Cream the Rabbit Dr. Eggman 2.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Dr. Nefario, Gru's elderly, hearing impaired gadget man|link=Dr. Eggman Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Silas Ramsbottom, the head of the Anti-Villain League|link=Chuck Thorndyke Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Antonio Perez, Margo's love interest and Eduardo's son|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Vanilla smiled 2.jpg|Vanilla as Jillian, Gru's neighbor|link=Vanilla the Rabbit Sally Acorn.jpg|Sally as Shannon|link=Sally Acorn Tails smiled 2.jpg|Tails as Dave the Minion|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Category:Sonic Style Movies